Crane Clan
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Crane, once among the strongest and most influential of Clans, have fallen on hard times of late. Their political influence on the Toturi dynasty was badly weakened by Toturi XII's decision to marry a Scorpion, and has been slow to recover. Their wealth has also become less potent in an age when other Clans - the Unicorn, Mantis, and Tortoise - control the lucrative gaijin trade. Militarily, the Crane have yet to avenge their defeat two generations ago in the War of Bleeding Flowers, which cost them Shiro Kyotei, the Kintani Valley, and the Tsume vassal family. Their armies have grown, but the peaceful era forged by Miya Shikan has prevented them from using this new strength on the battlefield. The beauty and political and artistic skill of the Crane remain undiminished, and it can be expected that they will soon make a new effort to revive their political fortunes when the Emperor's eldest children begin to marry. ---- IC 1502 Over twenty years ago, the Crane Champion died in an epidemic. Since then, the Clan have been ably guided by his widow, Doji Koneko, called “O-Doji” due to her great political skills. Unfortunately, since her son Doji Sarutomo became Clan Champion ten years ago, most of her efforts have gone into counteracting his frequent errors. The Clan’s traditional economic dominance has also been eroded by the gaijin trade. They fostered the Emperor’s son Toturi Hatsu, and more recently arranged the betrothal of the Emperor’s eldest daughter Yukihime to Daidoji Kowaru, the Daidoji family daimyo. ---- Crane Family Daimyos Doji Akane, Daimyo of the Doji family, Clan Champion Formerly Kitsuki Akane Akane is a short woman with a compact build, a perceptive gaze, and dark, soulful eyes. Akane is currently ruling the Crane Clan as regent, until her son becomes of age. Hanagensai Shirotaka, Hangensai Family Daimyo Shirotaka is a smooth, elegant man in his forties, with long white hair tied back in a perfect samurai topknot. He usually carries a large white fan, painted with an image of flowers in bloom which he uses to make elegant gestures during speech or conversation Kakita Saburashi, daimyo of the Kakita, senior sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy One of the five deadliest warriors in Rokugan Forty-two years old but unwilling to retire, Saburashi is said to be obsessed with the need to perfect his swordsmanship. He is famous (and notorious) for refusing his victory in the Emerald Tournament on the grounds that his skills were not worthy of the position. Totally dedicated to the study of swordsmanship, Saburashi is revered by his students but looked down on elsewhere in the Empire for his eccentric single-minded attitude and his lack of interest in leading his family. The Kakita daimyo is a grim, stern-looking man, with white-dyed hair always tied in a severe samurai topknot. Daidoji Kowaru, daimyo of the Daidoji family Recently elevated to office after his elder brother, the grim "Iron Serpent" Daidoji Hayashi, died in Friendly Traveler Village. Kowaru, by all accounts a handsome young man in his early twenties, has trained for the last five years with the Kakita Artisan Academy pursuing the path of origami. It remains to be seen whether he will be up to the task of leading the Crane Clan's toughest and most warlike family. Yasuki Fou-Lu, daimyo of the (Crane) Yasuki A handsome but short-statured man in his early twenties, Fou-Lu took office two years ago after his father retired. His unusual name comes from his mother, Yasuki (formerly Ide) Ching-ma. (The marriage between Yasuki and Ide was an attempt to forge stronger diplomatic and economic ties between Unicorn and Crane.) Crane NPCs Doji Sarutomo Former Doji family daimyo, Crane Clan Champion Deceased The Crane were led by this handsome 33-year-old bachelor. Sarutomo had married twice before, but both brides died in childbirth, and he remains without an heir. Despite this, he is now engaged for a third time, to Kitsuki Akane, a young maiden of the Dragon Clan. Seppuku For reasons unknown, Doji Sarutomo has committed seppuku. The Crane are declaring it a private Clan matter. Doji Akane (Sarutomo's widow) will rule the Crane Clan as regent until their infant child becomes of age. O-Doji Koneko, "the Matron" Most of those in the know consider the true ruler of the Crane to be Sarutomo's mother, O-Doji Koneko, the revered widow of the previous Champion. Despite age and growing infirmity, the lady Koneko is still second to none in her mastery of the intricacies of court and diplomacy. Retirement O-Doji Koneko has announced her retirement to join the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Kakita Tai, Sensei of the Kakita Artisan Academy Tai was supposedly personally chosen by O-Doji Koneko to head the Artisan school after the previous sensei died. He has now just turned forty, and is known throughout the courts of Rokugan for his skill with ikebana and rhetoric, and the joy he finds in art and life alike. Kakita Fujimura, 10th Dan Go Grandmaster A serene, dignified man in his fifties, with a long white goatee and moustache. He carries a beautiful egg-blue fan which he uses to tap his chin when he is thinking. Although he is clearly a wealthy man, he behaves with great modesty and an almost monastic restraint – his only personal indulgence is a rare, high-quality tea which he always drinks during Go matches. He is always accompanied by his servant, Eji, a kindly old man who has cared for Fujimura since he was a child. Kakita Amiko, Tormented Crane Duelist A coldly hostile young woman who, unlike many Crane, chooses to leave her hair its natural black. Amiko was once very beautiful, but two years ago, at the Topaz Championship, she was gruesomely scarred in a duel by Daidoji Noritoshi "The Merciful". A jagged white line runs up the right side of her face, creasing the corner of her mouth and bisecting her right eye, which is now white and blind. This experience has left her bitter and depressed – she is infatuated with her teacher and daimyo, Kakita Saburashi, and believes that this scar has cost her any chance of winning his heart. Kakita Toru A rather ordinary young man who tries to impress with carefully-coiffed white hair and elegant dress. Toru is another student of the Kakita school, and a rival to Amiko, toward whom he also feels a deep and compelling lust. She generally treats him with distance and reserve, and Toru obsesses over her endlessly, trying to catch her eye and win her admiration Crane PCs Asahina Shiho Until recently this relatively reclusive Asahina had sequestered herself in one of the shrines near her family home to study divination and spirituality. Very different from her younger sister San, Shiho appears to be a rather brutal woman. She generally treats most people as an annoyance, and for the most part seems constantly distracted or in deep thought. She is shrewish and rather cross most of the time, though occasionally one may see signs of a tender heart. Impatient to a fault, and full of anger and a thirst for revenge she is far from what most would expect from a young Asahina woman. Shiho is coldly beautiful with long black hair that hits mid-calf, and chilling blue eyes. She shows little interest in others;in truth she would much rather spend her time dealing with omens,spirits,and the kami than with other people. Recent events, namely her sister's death, have set her on the path outside of her family lands. Daidoji Eriko Rank 1 Hida Bushi, Status 1.0, Glory 1.1, Infamy 0.5 Daidoji Eriko is a young Crane, but to call her a maiden would be an untruth. As a young child she was always far too loud and rambunctious to be anything but a warrior, yet lacked the dicipline needed to become a Yojimbo or Duelist. As such, she was shunted off to the Hida as a continuation of the understanding between the two families. Eriko settled in to life on the wall well, and somehow managed to survive to gempukku despite her sensei's best efforts. Eriko did inherit the musical voice so often seen in the Crane Clan, and she uses it to great effect when relaying messages across a battlefield. Unfortunately, she also inherited the Crane's 'playboy' attitude, and can often be found pursuing handsome men when she isn't on duty. Daidoji Mikado Rank 3 Kakita Duelist Rank 1 Kenku Swordsman, Status 5.0, Glory 2.3, Emerald Magistrate Daidoji Mikado was born to two minor members of the Crane Clan, but his zeal and idealistic view of bushido made him a much talked about student at the Kakita Dueling academy. Mikado started his service to the Crane clan much the same way as all samurari did, but within short time had made an impact on the political climate. Mikado admitted to being the cause of Moshi Hinako's death, shifting the blame from O-Doji Koneko, and garnering the enimity of the Moshi family in the process. Due to his loyalty to the Clan, Mikado was awarded an Emerald Magistrate position and has been the face of the Clan at many important court functions. Mikado has also been "blessed" with the protective guidance of three ancestors. Recently, after Mikado had the misfortune to be the second for Doji Sarutomo at his seppuku, less and less has been seen of Mikado as he spends less time around samurai and has been seen speaking to strange,bird-like creatures, known as Kenku. What the future holds for Daidoji Mikado remains a mystery. Daidoji Toju Rank 2 Kakita Duelist, Rank 1 Doji Magistrate, Status 3.2, Glory 9, Infamy 0.5 Little was known of Toju until his appearance at the Topaz Championship where he was able to bring great honor to the Daidoji family by defeating the favored Kakita students. With his elevated since of self he quickly forgot his station inside the clan. He continued to believe that his voice was more important than that of the other Crane's in court. This cost him greatly. He was forced to learn the hard way what it meant to be a Crane, he was made ronin until he learned from his mistakes. Not much is known of his time as a ronin, but it changed him. If it was for the better, that is still yet to be determined. He was however allowed back into the ranks of the Crane clan after proving to the courts of the Hanagensih family that he was indeed a Crane. Now that is he representing the Crane clan there is no telling where his actions may take him. He is still a very vocal proponent of the Crane first Empire second and he will tell any fellow Crane that asks. Daidoji Tokiru Rank 3 Daidoji Yojimbo, Status 4.7, Glory 7.3, Infamy 1.1 The nephew of the two most recent Daidoji daimyo's and somewhere in the range of fifth in line for the office should Kowaru die. He is trained in the daidoji Yojimbo school. Known as a fervant supporter of Miya Shikan and his agenda of peace in the Empire. Tokiru was once married to Miya (Daidoji) Yamiko but she was killed while on a ship headed to the Mantis isles. Since then Tokiru has been an outspoken opponent of the Mantis Clan and has gained the emnity of the Mantis Clan champion Yoritomo Rinsei. Tokiru recently went on Musha Shugyo and was known as Kuma the Masked Ronin, a flute player of some renown. Daidoji Toshi Rank 2 Kakita Bushi, Hoturi's Blade, Status 3.5, Glory 7.2, Infamy 1.2, Sapphire Magistrate Daidoji Toshi is a young man in his early 20s with handsome features, marred only by a deep scar along his right cheek. His flowing hair is dyed an immaculate white in the Crane style. Daidoji Toshi fancies himself a poet, but he is also said to be a skilled duelist, who earned the enmity of several magistrates last year for slaying a Shiba duelist in a judicial duel. Early in Toshi's career, he won the tournament at Tsuma and held the position of Topaz Champion for a year. Toshi was later granted lands and the rank of gokennin for his distinguished service to the Crane Clan and the Empire. Most recently, Daidoji Toshi has been appointed a Sapphire Magistrate in service to the Imperial Herald; however, it is whispered that although Toshi's etiquette and swordsmanship was flawless, his appointment nearly foundered due to a minor scandal involving an illegitimate child. Daidoji Haji Kitamani Rank 2 Daidoji Yojimbo, 2.8 Status, 5.7 Glory The son of a retired Daidoji, Haji seeks to continue his family's tradition of honorable service to the Emperor. The circumstances of him beginning this life could have been better however, as he left his father's village for the academy immediately following the deaths of his arranged wife and true love in an apparent murder/suicide. Haji has seen much in his travels of the empire in the last few years and has not returned to the village of his birth and family for quite some time, but will occasionally send word only to his mother of what has transpired in his life since leaving. He realizes this is about to change because of his recent marriage and having been granted a village of his own by the daimyo. During his travels Haji has taken a deepening interest in the art of the duel that his father relentlessly practiced, even in retirement. The images, words, and memories of the practice he partook of alongside his father have been filling his mind while in duels recently. Doji Toshiro Emerald Magistrate Kakita Noburu, Tai-sa of the Imperial Legion Rank 3 Kakita Duelist, Status 4.0, Glory 4.5 Born to a lesser branch of the Kakita family Noburu quickly gained much recognition in the clan by winning various tournaments and assisting in some very high-profile investigations. He has since joined the Imperial Legion and due to his surprising tactical skills and political prowess has been rapidly promoted. Following an important request from the Emperor he has been notably absent from several important court gatherings. It has been noted that Noburu spends a great deal of time and Koku visiting ancestral shrines. Some suggest this in order to appease his ancestors. These rumors speculate that this spiritual strife may be related to contact between himself and members of the Matsu family. Kakita Saigo Rank 2 Kakita Bushi, Status 1.0, Glory 3.6, Infamy 2.2 Though originally hailed by his sensei, Kakita Noyusho, as one of the most promising duelists of his generation, Saigo faded into obscurity within his clan after Noyusho's disgrace and seppuku at the hands of Scorpion manipulators. More recent events, however, have forced Saigo back into the public eye, a position with which he is not entirely comfortable. Though Saigo comports himself with honor and dignity whenever he is in the company of others, rumors continue to swirl about his associations and unspecified "low behaviors." Saigo appears uninterested in these stories, dedicating himself tirelessly to the service of his Clan. In the absence of a sensei, Saigo has begun training on his own, and it may be that he will leave the path of the Kakita School entirely soon. Kakita Shinji Rank 3 Daidoji Yojimbo, Status 3.1, Glory 5.7 After a promising gempukku, in which he came within a single duel of claiming the Topaz Championship, Shinji initially failed to live up to his potential. While he was certainly an honorable and loyal bushi, he seemed content to lead an undistinguished and occasionally lazy life. That all changed when his brother, Kakita Junichi, gave his life defending members of the Imperial family from a Shadowlands attack. Since then, Shinji has become a focused, serious individual, seemingly intent on fulfilling his brother's lost potential, if not his own. His efforts to do the right thing have earned him the enmity of Miya Shikan and a personal grudge against Hida Gojiro, though he knows well that those individuals are far beyond his reach. Kakita Xizoru "The Silver Crane" Kakita duelist/origami artisan Xizoru is a young, talented man of 20 summers. He stands a mere 5'7" with a thin, "whip-cord" build. When he was only 12 years old, he was found in a temple by his parents staring into the sky. His hair had become a silvery-gray, and his eyes were the same blue as the sky. Since that time, he is known to suffer from seizures. He wears silks of silver with blue embroidery and a sky blue obi. Capable with steel, he enjoys a good fight but he finds peace in the complex art of origami. Each piece is unique in design and Xizoru refuses to make duplicates of his work, no matter what he is offered. He explains that it is what makes his art special and beautiful; something to be envied for if it is destroyed it will never exist again just like each day of the year. He dreams of creating an entire origami version of the lost capital Otosan Uchi for the Emperor, should he ever be granted the honor. When not serving his lord, he looks after his young sister Xian, who is a frail, sickly child of 12 summers. Deceased Crane PCs The following Crane samurai served their lords honorably in the current campaign. Asahina San also known as “San-san” Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor IN LIFE San was a young woman, with a very timid demeanor, and very little experience at life. In fact her readiness for the tasks given by her daimyo is highly debatable. A woman who never spoke above a whisper, San appeared weak and fragile to the world. In truth, that assumption is not far off in most cases. San was not breathtakingly beautiful or socially adept as a courtier would be. She was not martially inclined or athletic like a duelist. She was not shrewd like a merchant, skilled at any craft like an artisan, or assertive like a magistrate . Even in her area of training, healing, San was surely no expert. But what she lacked in skill or natural ability she made up for in strength of heart and sense of purpose. Compassion was San’s greatest virtue. To her honor, glory, and status meant nothing if you earned it on the backs of others. She understood that honor, glory, and status where not constant, but a pure heart and gentle spirit were eternal. Her immense compassion (even for those of the peasant class) gained her notoriety. One particular instance, during her one of her journeys, where she interposed herself between a well known Kakita duelist and a young peasant boy (upon whom the duelist was ready to swiftly execute justice) left her reputation sullied. It did not matter to San, however, in her heart she knew that she had done the right thing. Though it brought her no honor or glory, in fact it was potentially detrimental to her position, it was yet another lesson that the road to she walked was full of hard choices, but at the end of the day she only needed to be able to look at her own reflection, and know that she had made the right choices. Honor was also very important to San, but she believed honor was closely linked to compassion. To San true honor came from putting others before yourself, especially those that can not help themselves, and from pureness of heart and rightness of action. San never engaged in the vices like drinking, gambling, lechery, lying, etc... Though she involved her self in a romantic relationship San was what most would consider a model of chaste and innocent love. San tended to downplay her attractiveness and attempted to obscure her feminine features as much as possible. In fact San shied away from most men to avoid any accusation of impropriety. San was also a quiet champion of true love. In fact San had begged her daimyo to allow her to journey forth on errands, with the intent to serve her family and search for her true love, Hiuri, the Ronin son of her father’s yojimbo. Dubbed wise beyond her youth by Miya Shikan, for her monologue on the importance of peace (from both a sociological standpoint and a spiritual standpoint) San embodied the spirit of Asahina pacifism. DARK TIMES Despite her gentle heart and good intentions San was not optimistic in the least. A dark cloud seemed to hover over her. She was aware that dark times were in store. Through a combination of luck, spiritual connection, and divination San was able to interpret a vision she saw at a shrine in the Seikitsu Pass, which explained the feeling of foreboding. Unfortunately, her skills at communicating exactly what her vision meant were lacking, and her skills at persuasion non existent; she was unable to prevent a horrible tragedy from occurring. A tragedy that caused the death of many samurai, and was responsible for the death of two young men. After that a feeling of helplessness and doubt settled over San, and the guilt from this haunted her until the time she died. AS AN ANCESTOR San appears as a young woman in a pristine, but simple, blue and white kimono. Now that her features are no longer obscured she does appear to be quite beautiful. Her features are soft and delicate. Her expression is gentle, her eyes a mesmerizing shade of blue. Her hair is worn completely down, falling to just above her ankles. It is, however, colored in its natural state of black, not the usual Crane white. Her voice is still soft and gentle. San is generally a quiet ancestor spirit. She tends to give gentle guidance through engendering feelings, rather than appearing as an apparition or speaking directly. Occasionally, under the most extreme circumstances (or the densest of characters), she will speak directly or appear before a character. Also San is more interested in promoting True Peace in Rokugan, obtained through pure motives, rather than Clan or Family objectives. She is also committed to helping others find peace within themselves, characters who are searching for inner peace or have souls in great turmoil may possibly receive guidance from San-San. Kakita Junichi Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor IN LIFE Even as a child, Kakita Junichi seemed destined for great things. His serious demeanor gave him a quiet intensity that seemed out of place in one so young, and the extraordinary speed of his reflexes made it clear that he would make an exceptional duelist. As he grew, he lived up to his potential in every way, easily earning a place at the Kakita Dueling Academy, where he excelled. He remained serious and severe, and was often compared to Kakita Saburashi in personality, though obviously not in skill (yet). His stated goal was to become one of the Kenshinzen, and there seemed no reason to doubt that he would accomplish just that in time. DEATH Within a year after his gempukku, Junichi was honored to accompany several members of the Imperial family on a tour of the Empire. However, that tour met a disastrous fate when it fell afoul of a large force of Shadowlands creatures, who had clearly been laying in wait for the Imperial party. Though details are still not completely clear, the resulting battle led to the deaths of the Emperor's twin sons and numerous other samurai, including Junichi. AS AN ANCESTOR Junichi appears as a very young samurai, slender, fit, and rather tall, with moderately long white hair. His expression is generally severe, and on the rare occasions when he favors the living with a small smile, his kin may know that they have done very well indeed. He does not speak very often; when he does, his voice is low but penetrating, and his words are few and carefully chosen. Junichi is absolutely dedicated to the path of honor and the tenets of bushido, and actions which violate either will generally result in his departure. When one of his relatives is considering a dishonorable action, Junichi may appear to simply gaze disapprovingly at the samurai, not saying a word. He knows that his relatives know what path is right; his intent is simply to remind them of that fact. He has also been known to offer a few small words of advice to one of his relatives who is about to engage in an honorable duel. Kakita Kozu Died for the Toturi Dynasty IN LIFE Born into the Tsuruchi family, Kozu was schooled as a Tsuruchi bounty hunter. Although a highly skilled archer and bounty hunter it was his talents with the brush that garnered him the attentions of the Empire. Examples of Kozu's work are held by such esteemed individuals as Kaita Tai, Shosuro Chizuri, Yasuki Fumi, Yoritomo Rinsei & the Emperor himself. Kozu joined the Crane when he married Kakita Kamiko during the festival of Heaven's Mercy in 1501. Unlike may political marriages Kozu was fortunate to find love with the beautiful and skilled duelist. During the festival he also recieved a personal invitation from Kakita Tai to study at the Kakita Artisan Academy. DEATH During a tour of the Empire with the Imperial heirs Kozu and his party encountered a considerable force of unknown shadowlands creatures. Kozu's brave and selfless rearguard actions bought enough time to allow Shinjo Tashiaki to get Toturi Chisa to safety. Yasuki Hatsuhara Commited Seppukku for daring to Jade Strike Miya Shikan The player is very proud of the fact that she was the first to hit him In Life Following an incident in his youth that involved burning down a gaurd tower and killing 6 people on accident, Hatsuhara was sent to train under the Tamori Shugenja in the Dragon mountains. Upon his gempukku he took the name Yasuki Hatasuhara of House Nabuto, for he was born to the Nabuto vassals that served the Crane Yasuki. Despite his shugenja training (or perhaps because of it... being tamori trained and all) Hatsuhara was rather practical and militant, quicker to draw his katana than he was to cast a spell. It was only a couple years after his gempukku that he became rather infamous in the empire for showing his Yasuki roots by refering to delicate clan negotiations as a "bussiness deal" within earshot of Miya Shikan. Always the ladies man, almot 3 years after his gempukku, his engagement to Asako Asami was announced to sadness of many youthful maidens. He is perhaps best known for his extremely good looks, which were somehow enhanced by the burn scars he recieved after nearly dying in a fire. He finally found his death upon his own wakizashi for "mistakenly" casting Jade Strike upon Miya Shikan following a fight with the tainted Tsuno. After the final cut was made, he was able to say a prayer to the earth kami with his final breath, giving his body and soul to the earth that always cared for him and turning his body to stone. In Death Hatsuhara is not a restful spirit. The statue that was his living body has been destroyed and his head taken by his enemy, the foul man known as Miya Shikan. The samurai now haunts the man he was closest to, in hopes of seeing Shikan dead. It is the only his soul will rest ----